Usually, prior art air fresheners, odor absorbers and moisture absorbers are purchased individually and used separately. The products usually are purchased one at a time by the typical purchasers.
Since water absorbents generally collect moisture from the air and convert it into water, the collected water must be separately emptied and the retention of water is not compatible with contacting air fresheners and odor absorbers. Further, it has been found that the typical purchaser will purchase the three items at different times since the products are distinct and have different functions.
If the moisture absorber product is combined with the air freshener or odor absorber, there are potential problems of retaining and later emptying the collected water from the product. This makes the combination of the moisture absorber undesirable when combined with one of the other products.
It would be desirable to produce a combination product in which the functions of air freshening, odor absorbing, and moisture collection are compatible with one another and which includes a convenient arrangement for collecting and retaining liquid and later emptying the collected liquid from the container without disturbing the air freshener and/or odor absorber.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a multiple purpose air freshener, odor absorber and moisture absorber in a single product that may be conveniently used by the purchaser, with a means for conveniently emptying water from the combination device without deterioration of the contents of the combination product.